KurOn!
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: "WE SHOULD START A BAND." Grell stated triumphantly. "The…Light Music Club? What's that?" A fic based on the anime K-On! With the Shinigami Dispatch as the members, get it? One-shot. Story is better than it sounds hopefully. No parings really unless you squint and turn your head sideways and hop on one foot.


I do not own Kuroshitsuji or K-On! I simply modified and combined the two for my enjoyment :D

Okay. So I have like, A LOT of ongoing stories. Probably more than seven. BUT THAT'S OKAY. I dug that hole so I'm gonna get myself out of it! ANd I have writers block, and I tend to write One-Shots such as this when I have writers block.

Also, if you like crossovers and stuff, you could check out my OHSHC!Kuroshitsuji story (basiclly Shinigami Dispatch!Host members plus Sebby and Ciel :D It's better than it sounds, I think) here: (www ff yada yada) .net (slash)s (slash) 8498867 (slash) 1 (slash) Weston-High-School-Host-Club it may be easier to just go on my page and find it. I'm just saying.

* * *

_~School day #3~_

"WE SHOULD START A BAND." Grell stated triumphantly, standing up from his chair to emphasize it. The librarian and several students made shushing noises pointedly, miffed by the interruption. William rolled his eyes slightly.

"And why should we, you've never picked up an instrument in your life." He whispered, slipping his notebook and his school books into his bag. Grell sat down slowly, grin still in place and not hindered at the slightest.

"Well I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar. You play bass, there basically the same things right?" William gave him a look.

Standing he made his way out of the library, not surprised to hear the sounds of Grell scrambling to gather his things and catch up.

"But it's a perfect idea! Here, look at this-" Grell shoved a hand into his messenger bag and dug around, pulling out a very crumpled piece of paper. With a flourish he stuck it in front of William's line of sight, nearly smacking his glasses with it in the process.

With a small scowl Will snatched it from his hands, slowing down so he wouldn't run into anyone in the crowded hallway.

"The…Light Music Club? What's that?"

"It's a band club silly! It's not like boring Choir where you all stand in rows and harmonize crappy songs or anything." Grell announced, throwing his hands up and giving William an expecting look. William looked skeptical.

"Oh c'mon Will! Can we at least take a look? Their having auditions today, and if they don't recruit two more members they'll be shut down!" Suddenly Grell latched onto his arm, pouting and batting his eyelashes in hopes that it would convince him. Will heaved a sigh and shook his head, a very small hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Fine."

"Well guys, it looks like no one is coming." Ronald admitted sadly, placing his pair of drumsticks on his lap.

"Maybe I should have added more to the flyers." Alan wondered, fiddling with the keys on his keyboard.

"Nah, your flyers were perfect." Eric insisted, giving him a smile. Ronald looked between the two and shook his head.

"Good grief."

Just then the doors to the empty classroom they had commandeered borrowed swung open and William, a classmate of Alan's walked in, a redheaded teen following close behind him curiously.

"William! What are you doing here? Alan asked, smiling hopefully.

"Oh, Alan. I didn't expect to see you in a music club."

"You two know each other?" Grell asked curiously, making himself known.

"Hm? Or right. Alan this is Grell Sutcliff, Grell this is Alan Humphries." William explained. Grell waved enthusiastically.

"Are you guys here to try out?" Ronald cut in, standing excitedly.

"Yeah, we could really use more members." Eric said, and it was only then Grell noticed he had a black and white guitar in his hands.

"Oh! You play the guitar?" He asked, clasping his hands together in wonderment. Eric grinned.

"Sure do."

"He's one of the best guitar players around" Alan boasted, giving Eric a smile. Grell was pretty sure he herd Ronald mutter something about wishing they would "shag already" and he grinned.

"Though it would be nice to have another one in the group, that way we could play a wider range of songs." Eric said.

"Ha! Well you're in luck, _I _happen to be an excellent guitar playe- OW." Grell stopped and grabbed his side, which William had just elbowed harshly.

"He's lying." Grell sent him a glare, sticking out his tongue.

"Well in any case, Will is a wonderful bass player and would _love _to join, right Will?" Grell asked, once again using the pout-and-bat-his-eyelashes technique, the one William had unfortunately caved under since when they met in elementary school. (Not that he would tell anyone that, though.)

He looked from Grell, to the three members who suddenly looked very hopeful and sighed.

"…Fine. But I plan to put school work first, and you know that, Grell." Grell nodded, clapping.

"Right, I'm Ronald. And I play the drums." Ronald said, gesturing to the set in front of him.

"And I'm Eric, and I obviously, play the guitar."

Eric noticed Grell was still starring at his instrument.

"So, you want to play the guitar, right Grell?" Grell nodded, wide-eyed as if a small child would.

"Well great, then we got a band now!" Ronald whooped happily.

"What chords do you know?" Eric continued.

Grell blinked and looked to William, who was giving him a strict, pointed look. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I, um, I've never actually played an instrument. Like, ever." Ronald wilted and Eric slapped his forehead.

"We've got a long, _long _way to go, then."


End file.
